


PART 1: THE HAUNTING

by petitepos



Series: duality [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I didSo go on, wear that scarlet letterNo one will love you like I did, will touch you like I didSo good luck finding something better





	PART 1: THE HAUNTING

For six years he's given him all that he could have ever wished for and more. Heechul throws his phone across his room, hitting a picture of Leeteuk and him. It falls over and the frame breaks. He laughs as he grabs a piece of glass of the floor and crosses out Leeteuk’s smiling face. There, that looks much better on him. Fucking slut. He's been never been anything but good to him. And what does Leeteuk give him in return? Running off with some other guy, Kangin as if it wasn't already bad enough. 

He lets the picture he was holding fall back to the ground and grabs the next one. Leeteuk and him in Rome three years ago, celebrating one thing or the other. He rips the picture apart and grabs a lighter from the table. He smiles as he sets one half on fire, watching as the familiar face crumples before turning to ashes. Was he already sleeping around with other guys back then? Has half the band had their leader underneath them at one point? Heard him moan like a bitch in heat? Heechul looks at himself in the mirror and smirks. Of course they haven't, no one can fuck Leeteuk like he used to. Oh how beautiful he looked, lying underneath him, so helpless. That was always Heechul’s favourite part, when the man was completely at his mercy and unable to resist. Not that he'd ever wanted to. Now the poor thing only had Kangin to satisfy him. 

He’ll never know why Leeteuk decided to cheat on him when he was so clearly perfect for him. The only thing he knows is that he will make the man regret it for the rest of his miserable little life. He carves one last cut in a picture before leaving the apartment. Heechul steps in his car and flicks the lighter on one more time, the light illuminating his face for a brief moment, before he speeds away in the direction of Kangin’s home. Yes, he'll make sure Leeteuk knows how big of a mistake he's made. Even if it's the last thing he'll ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 of a series inspired by the album duality by set it off.


End file.
